Mortal Kombat: Bloodline
by LordBudFerg
Summary: My own sequel to Deception. Shao Kahn's return brings Chaos back into Outworld, while the New Black Dragon are spreading like a virus through the realms. In a side quest, Dariou finds out the truth about his family's murder.
1. Prolouge: Shao Kahn's Return

**Mortal Kombat: Bloodline

* * *

**

**Prolouge- Shao Kahn Lives

* * *

**

**"The fools. With Onaga's defeat, they thought that the realms were safe once more. They were mistaken. Havik, the cleric of Chaos, resurrected myself and Liu Kang, hoping to restore the Chaos that filled all realms with my reign over Outworld.**

**"The sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi took my life, and succeeded where I could not in defeating the warrior Liu Kang of Earthrealm and defeating all of his allies. The fool Kano could have very well saved my life; he chose to see what would happen, and doing such caused his life to end prematurely, at Mavado's hand.**

**"Because of one fool I had met many years before, Onaga, the Dragon King, the monster I had poisoned in order to take Outworld for myself, had returned. Both sorcerers lost their lives due to the treachery, as did many of my finest warriors.**

**"One of my most powerful servants, Ermac, had been freed from my will and became free to choose his own destiny.**

**"Havik died as a result of having taken Onaga's heart from its corpse, or rather Reptile's, as Onaga had not inhabited his original body but rather the body of one of my most elite men. Havik's death happened because of Kabal, the same man my extermation squads had disfigured but not been smart enough to finish.**

**"Reptile and Onaga died at the exact same time, due to the might of one warrior by the name of Shujinko.**

**"Shujinko was murdered by the thunder god, Raiden, for endangering all existance.**

**"And Shao Kahn's second reign has only just begun," the ruler of Outworld, Shao Khan, finished.**


	2. Chapter 1: Revenge

**Mortal Kombat: Bloodline**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revenge**

** Jade stood, staff drawn, atop a hill watching the canyons below, where Tanya was hidden after the defeat of Onaga. She knew Tanya was somewhere nearby, and she was waiting for the traitor to show herself in order for revenge to be exacted.**

**_ Come on, _the loyal subject to the Edenian throne thought, _show yourself._ Just when Jade was about to give up and come back the next day, she saw Tanya... along with two of Shao Kahn's men!**

**_ What? Why would Kahn's soldiers still be around if their emperor is dead? _Dispite her confusion, Jade watched Tanya and the two men continue their conversation. After a few minutes, the guards left and Tanya turned her back. _Perfect, _Jade thought. _The traitor shall pay with her life._**

** Jade lept off the hill, into the canyons. She landed on her feety behind Tonya, who turned around, startled. "The first time you betrayed us, a force that would have been unstoppable had it not been for the treachery of the sorcerer Quan Chi. The second time, you nearly caused all existance to fall. For betraying the throne once you deserve to be taken to the gallows, but this second time has earned your head a place atop my staff!" Jade screamed. She lept at Tanya and begin choking the Edenian ambassador's daughter with her staff. While Tanya tried to fight back and gasped for air, Jade continued her strangle hold on the wicked coward. Tanya, with little air left, reached for her Kobu Jutsu. She got her hands on one, and thrust hard at the staff, pushing it and Jade off her. The two Edenian women stood up, and Tanya grabbed her other Kobu Jutsu.**

** "There are two reasons I've lived as long as I have," Tanya began, "for one thing, I make the right choices and side with the right people. The second reason is that I am a great warrior."**

** "You are no great warrior!" Jade yelled angrily. "You're a coniving bitch and all realms would be better with you dead!"**

** Jade throws her Boomerang at Tanya, who deflects it with her own boomerang. Jade jumps at Tanya with her staff. The traitor ducks, and sticks her Kobu Jutsu directly into Jade's legs. The green-cloaked warrior falls in agony as Tanya sticks her hands into Jade's legs and rips out two bones. She shoves one bone in each of Jade's eyes and then kicks the loyal subject of the Edenian throne's corpse to the ground. Tanya had won and taken Jade's life in the process.**

* * *

** Sonya Blade and Jackson "Jax" Briggs walked through an abandoned ware-house where a small divison of the Red Dragon clan was supposedly held up.**

** "Why are we focusing so much time on the Red Dragon now anyway?" Jax inquired. Sonya answered, "With the Black Dragon completely dismantled and every member either dead or behind bars, the higher ups figured that this was the next logical step."**

** The two turn a corner and find 60 to 70 members of the Red Dragon scattered around the room, every one of them dead and horribly disfigured.**

** "Someone's beat us here..." Jax states, surprised at the amount of destruction. **

** "No kidding. I think the only time I've seen more dead bodies is when the Extermination Forces came in. We'd probably better look at some of these bodies and see if we can find anything," his partner answered.**

** The two turn over one body, and see the letters "BD" carved into the man's stomach gruesomely. "Either there's a new "BD" in town or the Black Dragon isn't quite as dead as we thought," Jax stated.**

** "We'd better get this back to HQ, fast," Sonya says. She pulls out a CB.**

** Kabal sat, polishing his hook swords, which were still drenched in blood. Kira and the recently-resurrected Kano and Jarek sat nearby, all polishing the blood off their own weapons.**

** "Ya know mate," Kano began, looking at Kabal, "it seems to me like ya really did a good job a turnin' the Black Dragon around."**

** "Exactly. How should we hit the Red Dragon next?" Jarek questioned.**

** "We'll strike the Red Dragon again later. For now, I believe we shall divert our efforts on trying to free the Black Dragon members currently imprisoned by the Special Forces," Kabal answered.**

** "Wait a minute; how can we be sure that you won't be killed by the Special Forces? I mean, the Red Dragon had swords and axes and such, so there was no problem there but the Special Forces can just shoot you. That heart isn't going to bring you back if you have it, you know," Kira informed.**

** "That is why we'll need to create a diversion," Kabal answered.**


End file.
